gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Building Chapter One: Nightwatch
Clan Building Chapter One: Nightwatch is the first issue of ''Gargoyles'' by Slave Labor Graphics. The issue was reprinted in Gargoyles: Clan-Building, Volume One. Product Description Released from a medieval Scottish curse, the Gargoyles now live in the rooftops of Manhattan. But all is not safe for them — a mysterious organization called the Quarrymen are determined to see them all obliterated. The gargoyles must rely on each other and their human friends to turn the tide of public sentiment and show that they can live peacefully with humanity. Gargoyles is a FULL COLOR comic book series based on the Disney Afternoon animated television series. Written by series creator Greg Weisman. Plot In the immediate aftermath of the events in "Hunter's Moon" Part Three, clan is living with Xanatos again after the destruction of the clock tower. They wonder how much they can trust him - Goliath and Hudson agree that Xanatos won't kill them in their stone sleep at the very least, but they are still wary around him. Hudson, Goliath, Brooklyn, and David Xanatos watch the Nightwatch story about their clan. New York City is reeling under the revelation that gargoyles actually exist. While Travis Marshall talks about the impact of this discovery on the air and even interviews Matt Bluestone about it, an apparent newcomer named John Castaway manipulates the frightened citizenry into joining his organization, the Quarrymen. Meanwhile a Quarrymen helicopter flies by the castle unseen by the unsuspecting clan, searching for gargoyles. Goliath, troubled over this turn of events, departs the castle to visit Elisa Maza to calm his frazzled nerves. On his way there, Art (the restaurant-owner from "Protection") shoots at him when the latter glides past his apartment window. Goliath perches above his window, and destroys his gun, saying that gargoyles are not his enemy, returning to him the destroyed gun. Vinnie Grigori makes his way to 443, the Quarrymen's base, after John Castaway had seen him on Nightwatch. Billy and Susan's mother are also there. At the meeting, Castaway inspires the crowd to join the Quarrymen, a group dedicated to protecting themselves from the gargoyle menace. He begins by talking to his audience about the troubles weighing upon them - "violence, racism, injustice" - all while urging them to join an organization that typifies all three of these. He asks them if they fear the gargoyles attacking them in their sleep or kidnapping their children. At the end of his speech, the audience at Castaway's meeting eagerly snatch up hoods and hammers. Vinnie, however, is doubtful about whether the Quarrymen really need to go to the lengths that they are going. Around midday, Matt Bluestone and Maria Chavez discuss the gargoyles front in the partially destroyed 23rd Precinct. At dusk, Cagney wakes Elisa for food, shortly before a Quarrymen helicopter discovers a sleeping Goliath. They report it to Castaway, who gathers reinforcements. Elisa confronts Banquo and Fleance when they show up to smash him in his stone sleep and valiantly defends him. The comic ends on a cliff-hanger as Goliath and Elisa flee the Quarrymen in their helicopter, only for Goliath to be shot in the wing. Key Characters *Goliath *Elisa Maza *Quarrymen (First Appearances) *John Castaway (First Appearances) Notes *This issue mirrors the animated episode from The Goliath Chronicles, The Journey. *Banquo and Fleance, formerly Macbeth's henchmen, are now working for Castaway. Trivia *This issue was adapted into a Radio Play and performed at the Gathering of the Gargoyles in 2004. *Differences between the comic issue and the animated episode include: :*The comic begins with various New York citizens being interviewed about the gargoyles by Nightwatch, the TV series begins with a monologue by Goliath. :*Art shoots at Goliath. comic only :*Matt Bluestone and Maria Chavez have a conversation. comic only :Goliath reminisces about the history of his clan to Elisa. (This was deliberately done provide a backstory to the "Gargoyles" universe for readers who have only read the comics.) comic only *According to Greg Weisman, the man in Japan who offered Vinnie a security job is Taro. * Banquo and Fleance, formerly Macbeth's henchmen, are now working for Castaway (maybe in part to get revenge for their past encounters with the gargoyles in "A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time" and "Pendragon"). *Greg first mentioned that Castaway and Jon Canmore from the "Hunter's Moon" three-parter were the same man as early as 1997, a detail that would not be canonically confirmed until the SLG issue "Estranged" eleven years later. http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=296 There are, however, two hints of this in "Nightwatch": the first is his name, which fits the Canmores' pattern of aliases beginning with a hard C (Conover, Correy, Carter); the second is his Hunter's symbol (three red slashes), protruding beneath his Quarryman badge. *In Goliath's reminiscences, we see Hakon about to smash a stone gargoyle, and in the panel representing the gargoyles' various adversaries, Xanatos, Owen, Demona, Fox, and Macbeth. *Goliath's line during those same reminiscences, "Now, here in Manhattan, the spell has been broken, and we live again!" is a quote from the narration during the opening sequence in Season Two. Memorable Quotes References Episode Guide Category:Episodes